Blood, Sugar, Sex and Magic
by Little Ray of Moonlight05
Summary: The magical world is in dark times..... Read and Review.
1. Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except any characters you don't recognze.  
  
Blood, Sugar, Sex, and Magic  
  
Blood  
  
In the beginning of his return, it will be clean, pure. He will take lives, there is no escaping that. He will be merciful in his slaughter. Deaths will be painless.  
  
And then, his face will turn and true evil will rear it's ugly head. The blood of many will soil his hands. There will be evil running rampant, free, unbridled, while the good cower, and hide from his minions.  
  
Unless a child, born so pure, so igonorant to evil, is born and taught the ways in which we were taught………there will be blood.  
  
May God have mercy on us all  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw, 990 A.D.  
  
This chapter is done  
  
A/N: What do you think? 


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
****  
  
"My Lord, the Mudblood forces are advancing quickly, what is your bidding?"  
  
"Do not worry….did you get what I asked?" His high pitched voice asked.  
  
"Yes my lord, she put up a fight when we took her." His underling replied.  
  
"Nothing a Crucio spell can't fix my friend." He said. "Take me to her."  
  
She was crouching in the corner of her cell, shuddering and looking warily around the room. She was completely pale from head to toe. Her pallid complexion seemed like it spread to her hair for it was silky and white.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked. Her voice was strong, and almost syrupy sweet.  
  
"No need to worry, Muggle." He replied. "You there, place her in the robes that I have laid out for her."  
  
Another pitiful underling ran to do as he was told. "My lord, will you give her privacy?"  
  
"No." Voldemort replied.  
  
A/N: Yeah, another short one…..it's best kept that way though. 


	3. Sugar

Sugar  
  
She was scared. There is no denying that. She simply did as she was told…which degraded her body and spirit, but would keep her alive for another day. The men there called her Sugar by the sound of her voice.  
  
"Sugar…." Her master called.  
  
"Yes master." She said, bowing to him.  
  
"Will you watch my latest captive? The Death Eaters and I are going out for a little blood bash tonight. We're recruiting vampires." He said, red eyes gleaming.  
  
"Yes master." She replied not looking at his eyes. He took her to a chamber where the young man sat.  
  
"You are not to let him out of your sight." He said….and he left.  
  
She sat in front of him, "Your name?"  
  
"Ron, Ron Weasley." He said. He was turning red from head to toe. Almost as read as Sugar was white. "You?"  
  
"They call me Sugar here. I've been under so many spells and subject to….to many things. I've forgotten who I am." She said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"My friend Harry and I were fighting Death Eaters out in the fields, I didn't want them to get him. So, I got captured instead while he had time to Apparate." Ron said.  
  
"Yes…these are strange men…" Sugar replied. "I don't understand the whole reason for this fighting either."  
  
"Voldemort's an asshole that deserves cleaning." Ron said. "He's killed about a 'undred people so far, and it's only been weeks."  
  
Sugar stared at Ron. Numb from her experiences and also strangely worried for Ron, she deliberated whether or not she should do something. "Ron, you should leave."  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Go. Here, drink this. They won't be able to see you." Sugar said, giving him a potion that she used when she didn't want to… be used.  
  
Ron looked thoroughly shocked. "What?"  
  
"Just drink it." She said. Ron did as he was told and slowly, he disappeared. "Thank you."  
  
When Voldemort returned, what color was left in her skin faded. "Where is the boy?"  
  
"He escaped." She said, flinching.  
  
"What?! I told you to watch him wench!" He said, getting irate. His eyes turned to slits.  
  
"He said he would hurt me." Sugar replied.  
  
"You forget, that I will hurt you." He said. He conjured a knife and put it up to her neck.  
  
And that night, the first blood was shed for the sake of good.  
  
A/N: Longer chapter? I agree. R/R! 


	4. Scream while you can

Scream while you can  
  
~*~  
  
The pain was instant. The boy who lived felt it. When she was cut, he felt it, when she was stabbed, he felt it, and when she died, he felt no more. He woke up, tears mixing with sweat.  
  
"Harry, Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"You! You're back!" Harry said, shocked.  
  
"You bet your ass I'm back. That doesn't matter though. Are you alright? You were screaming bloody murder." Ron said.  
  
"A girl, she was being killed…." Harry breathed. "I saw her, her hair and skin were so white, and she was so weak under Voldemort…. She's dead now."  
  
"What?" Ron asked. "I never properly said thank you….sort of rushed it… Damn. How did she die? Avada Kedavred?"  
  
"No…it was worse." Harry said.  
  
"How can it be worse?" Ron asked.  
  
"She felt pain." Harry replied.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter. Plz review!  
  
Cleo2427- it's an OC, but her time with us was short….  
  
JadedHailey- sign in you bum! LoLz…..yes, it is deep…. 


	5. Ahhh the joys of Ribena

Ahhh the joys of Ribena.  
  
~*~  
  
After Harry's class had graduated, Dumbledore allowed the Resistance fighters, (according to Voldemort, the Mudblood Forces) to stay at Hogwarts as a main headquarters.  
  
Harry rubbed his forehead. "Damn this scar." He said to himself. "Where's Herm?"  
  
"Down at the pub liquoring herself up over me, of course." Ron replied.  
  
"Don't be a prat Ron, seriously." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I did see her at the pub. It's best to let her grieve." Ron replied. "Even if it is with the help of Mr. Ribena(1) himself."  
  
"Ron, in times like this, would it kill you to be tactful?" Harry asked, not able to hold in his laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat the pub. "Damn you Ron for being so god damn proud. Why did you have to get taken by those damn Death Eaters?" She downed a Gin and Tonic.  
  
"Problem Granger?" The smooth, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy asked.  
  
"Ron's been taken by the Death Eaters." Hermione said, taking another sip.  
  
Jaw hanging open, Malfoy looked at the alcoholic Granger. "Hermione, you might want to slow down."  
  
"Quiet Draco, let me enjoy my gin and tonic." Hermione said.  
  
Draco sat quietly to his own thoughts. He had joined the resistance fighters after school ended, and it had fared better for him. Many Death Eaters were captured or killed during battles. "Vodka straight Madam Rosmerta."  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy." She replied, and gave him his vodka.  
  
Vodka had amazing effects on him. After five more shots, he was exactly where Hermione was. Drunk beyond saving.  
  
He and Hermione were having amazingly slurred conversations. And yet, it was quite enjoyable.  
  
"You know Draco, you have nice hair, now that it's cut." Hermione said. Draco's mind finally registered that Hermione was eyeing him with interest. "And when we were training for the battles…you have wunner…wunnderfullll abssss."  
  
"Hermione, ifuh…if I wasn't so drunnnnn…drunk, I'd think you were f- flirting withm…with me." He said, getting considerably close to her.  
  
"Your breath smells Draco." She said, starting to giggle stupidly.  
  
"So does yours." He said. "I smell brandy mixed with Ribena and G 'n T."  
  
"How did you know?" Hermione asked, slumping onto Draco for support.  
  
"The smell, I said I smelled it Hermione." Draco replied.  
  
"Excuse me, would you two please leave. You're creating a scene. Just follow the young man out." Madam Rosmerta said.  
  
They were escorted out by a young lad and brought to the nearest hotel. The two barely made it up the stairs. Hermione collapsed onto the bed, pulling Draco who, until then was her mode of support.  
  
Her hair spilled about her face. "You're so beautiful Hermione."  
  
A/N: Well, we can all guess what they did next……..It's all part of the title's folks. 


	6. Sex

Sex  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco you tosser, there will be no nibbling here." Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry." He grinned. "I can't help it…I just feel like eating you up miss Granger."  
  
"You don't eat girls' elbows." She said kissing his neck.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, when Hermione woke up, she was not only shocked but in a lot of pain. "Draco?"  
  
"What….. Hermione!" He said. "Oh fuck….what did we do?"  
  
"Got wonderfully drunk. I wonder how drunk I had to get to sleep with you." Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, you know you enjoyed it." Draco said. Hermione looked at him as she sat up. "Yeah, there, you can't say anything. "  
  
"Fine Draco. You're an excellent lover." Hermione said. "Soothe your ego?"  
  
"Much." He replied.  
  
"Did you pull out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" He asked, rubbing his head, too much vodka.  
  
"Did…you…pull…out." Hermione said.  
  
"Er…let me think. Do I ever….no." He replied.  
  
"OH FUCK." Hermione said  
  
~*~  
  
The Child…the savior, will be born out of what seemed an unlikely match. She will be born early, to further fulfill her destiny. After her conception, the mother and father, bonded together by destiny, will never be apart. Together, along with the original heir to my throne, the one who will bring down that loathesome Slytherin's heir, they will restore order and good in the magical world…  
  
There will always be hope,  
  
Godric Gryffindor 992 A.D.  
  
A/N: Geez, am I on drugs or something? Six Chapters in one day!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. STF(save this fic)

Alright, honestly, I don't know what to do. I was probably high, or smoking sugar when I wrote this. So if I get a few reviews telling me what should be in this fic, please, tell me whether or not I should go on. Because if not, I'll remove this story. 


End file.
